1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, and more particularly to a tool having an improved driving torque.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tools, particularly the screw driver comprise a T-shaped handle and a driving stem attached to the handle. The driving stem is secured to the middle portion of the handle such that the driving torque of the handle to the driving stem is limited.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tools.